Sweet Revenge
by SandmanAndKitsune
Summary: I don’t understand… why did everyone staring at me? Even Shino too! What the hell is going on? …oh, crap.


**Disclaimer :** No, people, Kishimoto-sensei still have Naruto, I'll steal him someday…

**Summary : **I don't understand… why did everyone staring at me? Even Shino too! What the hell is going on? …oh, crap.

Sweet Revenge

It's all started from a prank.

A small, harmless, and not to mention, hilarious prank.

That day, as usual, our hero, the hyperactive ninja of Konoha, was just returned from a long and exhausting ANBU mission; a B-rank, really, just escorting a bunch of old priest. Taking care of a bunch of some old timers, boring, retard, slow, and—just damn BORING. So, after Naruto finished his business at the old hag's, about the mission report and other boring stuff, he decided to play some prank, since he hadn't done any for a while.

All seemed to go pretty well, actually.

Made Ero-sennin passed out from blood loss with his infamous Oiroke no Jutsu at the public bath, replaced Sakura-chan's shampoo with blue paints into the shampoo bottle, 'accidentally' burned Neji's hair with a failed Katon Jutsu-which made the long straight hair went curl, put Akamaru's meal into Shino's long coat and it made the giant dog hunt the silent man like crazy, and so on.

And it was a really, really good diversion. A perfect way to have some fun.

Until he chose the wrong target for his next prank.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto heard from Ino, that the last remaining Uchiha had also returned from a long A-rank mission the day before the blonde did. And so, Naruto, felt a sudden 'necessity' to prank the ever-too-emo-and-is-a-real-bastard-who-always-glare-and-annoy-everybody, and went to the Uchiha compound in order to complete his 'glorious' task.

And there he was, sleeping soundly and so peaceful in _their_ bedroom, completely vulnerable and oblivious. It almost made the blonde felt pity.

Almost.

Naruto smiled evilly. "Don't blame me for this, teme! It was your fault that you made me limp my way to the Jounin meeting two weeks ago, and had the entire people staring and laughing at me in the whole meeting. My fault for having a sadistic boyfriend…" He sighed deeply, before the evil smirk returned, followed by a serial of soft maniacal snickers.

"Time to get my revenge…"

----------

The graceful Uchiha woke up in the morning, only to see his beloved blonde's peaceful expression, sleeping soundly like a baby beside him. What an adorable sight to see first in the morning, he smiled, and leaned his head to kiss the blonde's forehead lovingly.

As he remembered he have an important appointment at ten, he slide off the king-sized bed, careful not to wake the blonde. _What a drag_, he thought, he was just returned from a very tiring A-rank mission the day before yesterday, and now he have to go to the Hokage Tower to report about the mission, since he was the ANBU captain.

Thus, after he took a nice shower, he drew the drawer to find for his casual Jounin uniform, only wearing a towel around his slim waist. His hand roamed under thick layers of clothes placed neatly inside, slowly went deeper, and deeper, he frowned when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

_That's weird, I thought I put my Jounin uniform here…_ he thought. And he halted his movement.

When he take a good look in the drawer, his onyx eyes grew wide. The clothes were all in bright colors; red, light blue, yellow… and mostly orange. No dark blue, or black, Sasuke's favorite shirts. All Naruto's. Dreadful oranges.

_What the hell…?_

In a great hurry, he rushed toward the sleeping blonde, shaking the smaller body to awareness. A pair of drowsy blue eyes slowly opened, his vision was blurry, but he still could recognize the face in front of his.

"Errmmh? Sa-suke? It's still so early… let me sleeepp…" the blonde whined, as he closed his eyes again. But the raven haired Uchiha didn't let him.

He shook the smaller body again, getting his full attention. "Naruto, where are my clothes? I couldn't find it anywhere!" And for once, the blonde eyes were open widely.

"Oh… I put them at the laundry, because I thought your clothes were dirty and dusty since we left the house for almost three months..." He said casually, the inner Naruto laughing hard.

Sasuke's expression turned horrified.

"What!? I've got to go see Tsunade-sama later to report the mission! And also, I have a meeting with the ENTIRE ANBU captains in the afternoon, how the hell should I go!? Naked?" he shouted so loudly, Naruto even had to clench his ears, gosh, he even louder than Naruto when he shouts…

"Easy, Sasuke… You can borrow mine if you don't mind, it's better than walking on the streets in nude like you're mad, right?" the blonde said innocently, _This is so gonna be good!_

Though the rabid fangirls would most likely jump on him, or pass out from blood loss…

The looks on the raven's face was priceless, Naruto noted in details. Sighed in defeat, Sasuke limply walked to the drawer, then he fetched an orange shirt with a big red swirl pattern in front. Naruto watched as Sasuke flinched a bit when he thought of his choice of clothing, sighing deeply once again, he walked to the bathroom. And disappeared from vision.

The blonde tried to muffle his laughter by pressing his face against the soft pillow, hands clenching on his shaking stomach.

Oh God, this is the most hilarious prank he has ever made!!

…or so, he thought.

--------

Sasuke closed the entrance door quietly, darkness surround the atmosphere around him. Today was the worst day he has ever experienced. Along the streets, people were staring at him with suppressed giggles, kids pointing their fingers toward him, laughing mockingly at him. Tsunade burst out laughing so loudly and intensely, he thought the whole building shaking by the vibration and all the people in it heard her. If only she wasn't the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, and that Naruto thought of her as a mother, he would just kill the damned old-hag right at that moment.

And about the ANBU captains meeting… he certainly didn't want to recall any of it. Too much pride he had lost today.

He called Naruto as he went to the living room of his house, but no response. The blonde probably at the training ground or something…

Tired, he wanted to take a nice warm shower to relieve his stress, so he walked toward the bathroom by the first floor. When he opened the door, he suddenly remembered that the bathroom on the first floor was broken, and it had been abandoned for the last four months. But it was too late, the bathroom door was already wide opened.

When Sasuke was about to grab the handle, he stiffened.

Two boxes were piled up at the corner of the bathroom, slightly hidden under the sink counter. Curious, Sasuke approached the box, his Sharingan activated to investigate any possible traps inside. But he found no trail of chakra. Suspicious, he opened the top box carefully.

And his movement stopped.

Inside, black and dark blue shirts with Uchiha symbol sew on its back, stuffed neatly. Something clicked inside his brain.

_Naruto…_

So, this is the reason behind, huh? The sudden disappearance of his clothes was really disturbingly suspicious, so this is the reason…

Unexpectedly, the Uchiha smirked.

"I'll get you next time, dobe…"

------------

Next Day

Naruto was really happy, today is Sunday. And Sasuke had promised to treat him to the Ichiraku, of course it's a date. Yesterday, in the middle of the night, Naruto had returned Sasuke's clothes back to its rightful place, while the Uchiha was in deep slumber. The blonde was completely satisfied with the result of his triumphant prank the day before, though he felt a bit pity for his boyfriend.

A bit.

And this morning, Sasuke was incredibly nice to the blonde. He cook the breakfast today, even kindly helped Naruto to fetch him some clothes he forgot to bring to the bathroom with him.

Today would be a good day, he thought.

Not likely.

Along the way to the Ichiraku stand, Naruto noticed some pedestrians were staring at him, no, not some, it was pretty much everyone who past them were doing the exact things; staring and giggling. What's so funny? The blonde wore his usual casual shirt, and a pair of jeans, nothing much. Curious, but the blonde decided to shrug it off.

And Naruto had completely forgotten all of it once his favorite miso ramen served in front of his nose by the lovely waiter, Ayame. He also completely ignored the other costumer's who gave him the same treatment as the pedestrians before. Sasuke was calm and cool as always, but a smirk has been adorning his face all the time, since they left the Uchiha compound.

Until Kiba and his former gennin teammates arrived.

"Yo! Naruto, Sasuke! Just as I thought, you're here Naruto." Kiba greeted, as he took a seat beside the blonde.

"G-good morning, N-Naruto-kun, S-Sasuke-kun…" The shy Hyuuga heiress also greeted, and took a seat beside Kiba, in the middle of Shino and Kiba.

The blonde grinned widely at them. "Yo, dog-breath! Hello, Hinata-chan, Shino!" the shy Hyuuga smiled sweetly, while the silent teen nodded briefly.

Sasuke just nodded slightly at them, not really interested.

Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata soon got caught into friendly conversation, while the other teen just resumed eating. But Shino, did nothing but staring at the blonde. At first, Naruto ignored it, since he thought that was just one of Shino's weirdness he don't understand… but the whole staring thing, which was long, and began to make the blonde uncomfortable, so he decided to ask anyway.

"Err… Shino, why are you staring at me the whole time?" he asked nervously.

The silent man brought his gaze toward the blonde, "Your back…" he said simply.

The blonde was confused, "What's with my back?" Naruto tried to turn his head around over his shoulder to check his back, which was hard, and stupid. So, the dog-lover shinobi helped him.

Unknown to them, the Uchiha's smirk grew wider.

"Hold on, Naruto. Let me see…" he said, and Naruto sat still with his back facing Kiba.

Silence.

And Naruto began to feel curious. "Hey, what's on my back?" he brought his gaze over his shoulder, to see the dog boy was trying to restrain laughter with his palm pressed against his mouth, and the shy Hyuuga's face turned crimson.

"Pfft, I knew you two are dating and all, but isn't that a little _too_ much?" he said as small snickers escaped from his covered mouth.

The blonde was bewildered, "What the hell are you talking about?" he said as he tried to look what was on his back again, Hinata quickly drew out a small mirror to help the blonde.

"H-here, N-Naruto-kun…" the sweet girl said, as she showed the blonde the 'thing' attached on the back of his shirt. And Naruto's eyes widened as big as saucer.

Kiba, unable to hold any longer, burst out laughing very loudly, that other costumer staring at them.

"You've got the Uchiha symbol on your back! What are you, his property or something?" he said between laughter, tears began to gather at the corner of his eyes, while his hands fisting his stomach.

Naruto was dumbfounded.

Some deep chuckles made him snapped to reality once again, he turned his head slowly, to see his boyfriend was chuckling mockingly. A pair of mischievous onyx eyes stared at him in amusement.

"Like my little payback, dobe?" he said as he winked one of his eyes,

Naruto's face grew beet red from embarrassment and anger.

Before the blonde explode, Sasuke jumped off the seat, and in a blink of an eye, he already by the Ichiraku entrance. And something just snapped from Naruto's mind.

"Sasuke Uchiha!!!" he shouted furiously as he stood, glaring at his boyfriend.

The raven just smirked evilly. Before he took off to avoid the raging Kyuubi, he glanced at his beloved boyfriend again, and winked.

"By the way… I had the tailor sew my clan's symbol on all of your clothes."

---------

**Owari!**

It's just some crack I wrote when I'm bored, so it's un-beta'd. Reviews would be loved, flames would be despised, and constructive criticism would be appreciated. Review, please, with cherry on top? And some cookies and milk would be nice too!

Ja, Mata Ne!


End file.
